Acceptance of the past and present
by YuriFanGirl15
Summary: Alice and Bella have finally met again. Their love for each other survived death and the passage of time. Their love may not have changed but they themselves have. Both are no longer human and now Bella has more than just Alice to protect. Will Alice and Bella finally get their happily ever after? AlicexBella and other side pairings T-M AU The sequel to Acceptance in hard times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the Twilight girls are together so no, I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Wow, guys. The sequel to Acceptance in hard times is finally making its way into cyberspace. I think I might cry (sniff). You guys have been so good to me so I just had to give you this chapter as fast as I was able to.

But anyway, enough of the fickleness that is my emotions. Let us move on to the good stuff. Shall we? (Sweeping arm motion)

P.S.: Remember that my characters don't necessarily look like the movie actors. So, you can imagine them however you want.

~ Chapter 1 ~

_When life is empty_

_With no tomorrow _

_And loneliness starts to call _

_Baby don't worry_

_Forget your sorrow_

_'Cause love's gonna conquer it all _

_-That's the way it is by Celine Dion _

[Bella] (Present)

_All I could see was darkness. It was like a black void that was swallowing me whole._

_What is this? What is this that I am feeling? There was nothing beneath my feet, this feeling of weightlessness, and the wind whistling past my ears… Ah, I know what this is. _

_I was falling._

_As I came to this realization the rest of my senses slowly started to fade in. It was raining, I was soaked to the bone. There was also an uncomfortable pressure in my chest._

_Taking in my surroundings I realize that I don't recognize this place. I do not recognize that tree or the building next to it. As I was contemplating where I was I recognized the feeling in my chest. _

_It was fear. I was scared yet not. It was a strange feeling, like I was a spectator in my own body. The thing was I wouldn't have been scared if I was falling from this height. I could have just phased and landed on my feet. Even if I stayed in human form the fall would not have done too much damage. It was like I was watching the events unfold before me while I had no effect over them, like I was watching a movie or watching from another's body. _

_Then movement from the building caught my eye. It was a girl, no a goddess. She was extraordinarily beautiful even as tears streamed down her face. Those tears and her sadness caused me pain. It was not just the body that I seemed to be in that was pained, I was pained as well. I would have done anything to cease that woman's pain. But before I could think any more on it the body slammed into the ground and pain rippled through its spine. And I was thrown into darkness once again with the last remnants of the feelings the body I was in was feeling. _

_Sadness, regret, failure, self-loathing, and acceptance. _

I awoke to the ceiling of my own bedroom. I was panting heavily, sweating profusely, and I had a hand gripped to my shirt on my chest.

"Hey, Bells! You all right? Sounded like a bad dream." I heard Eva, one of my pride mates, called from down stairs. My pride has six people including me. Evangeline, Amber, Éclair, Connor, Ethan, and myself. Eva had long flowing black hair and blue eyes. Amber had long brown hair and green eyes. Éclair had long curly red hair and greyish eyes. Connor had short brown hair and green eyes like Amber. Ethan had short black hair and blue eyes like Eva. Amber and Connor are siblings as well as Ethan and Eva. We may be from different parents but we all take the same last name, Swan. Just like their parents before them and so on. It was like a big extended family.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I called back. My head was telling me it was a dream. But something was telling me that it wasn't a dream. My feelings are usually right, but how could it have not been a dream?

"Honey, you need to hurry. Don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Mom called from no doubt the kitchen. We just moved here from Phoenix. Life in the big city was great but we wanted to experience life in a small town with plenty of forest to run in.

"I'll be right down." I told her before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I finished my shower I came down stairs in tan cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt, messenger bag on my shoulder. What? Simple and comfortable I always say.

"The boss has finally graced us with her presence! What an honor!"

Looking toward the kitchen I noticed that my pride was already seating at the table eating breakfast that mom made.

"Shut up Ethan. I have some things on my mind right now." I say as I take a seat and start eating.

"It's that dream isn't it? Is it that bad?" Amber asks from across the table from me.

Maybe they could help me with this. Or at least share in my confusion. I decided to just show them what I saw and felt, so I closed my eyes and opened my mind. They said nothing as I replayed my "dream" in my head. When I reopened my eyes they each had a contemplating look on their faces.

"I don't know what to say Bella. My guess is as good as yours." Connor was the first to speak.

"I understand what you're feeling but I have no explanation." Amber was the next one to say something.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. A minute passed in silence until Éclair started to laugh with a huge grin on her face. We all turned to look at her.

"Damn Bells! If you have such hot girls in your "bad dreams" I really wanna see your good dreams" She said making quotation marks with her fingers. I was going to say a snide remark back but mom walked back into the kitchen and reminded us about school. We scarfed down the rest of our food before standing up and heading for the door.

"Were leaving now! See you guys later!" I called before walking out the door and to the garage.

There was a chorus of byes, see you laters, and see ya kiddos from all three floors. All of us lived in the same house: my grandfather's pride, my dad's pride, and my pride.

I grabbed my keys from the key rack and we all piled into my black Ford F-450 truck. Eva, Amber, and Éclair sat in the truck with me while Connor and Ethan jumped into the back.

(School)

We were only about a mile away from school when we smelt it. The wind shifted and the unmistakable scent of vampires was brought to us. Vampires don't smell bad to us like to other shifters, they smell really good and vice versa. We think it's because of the fact that we were cats. Vampires have cat-like qualities to them so we were kinda similar.

"_I smell five different scents Bells."_ Ethan says in our heads from the pride connection. I drive really fast so we were pretty much at the school already. I drove into the parking lot. There was nothing we could do we were already at school and we couldn't just drive off since all the kids in the parking lot were already looking at us.

"_Leave it. As long as they don't attack us we're fine. We're in a public place, they won't attack. Besides, they can't tell we aren't human. We just smell good to them." _I told everyone as I parked the truck.

There were noises of agreement before we all got out of the truck. We grouped together with me at the front and then started to walk across the parking lot to the school entrance. Everyone was staring at us but something made me look across the parking lot to meet one particular stare. A sort of magnetic force made me look into golden eyes of a girl that was so familiar to me yet a stranger. I stopped walking immediately and just stared. The pride stopped behind me.

"Bells? What's the matter?" I heard a voice say but I ignored it. I was lost in a sea of gold.

When tears started to well up in the girl's eyes, I realized that I was crying to. Silent tears were falling to the ground and I had no idea why. I had no control of my tears.

"Bells?"

"Bella?" I could hear their voices of concern but that was when the pain started.

An unexplainable pain started to grow in my chest. My heart started to clench painfully as I grasped my chest. I didn't look away though. Her expression and posture mirrored my own. I held her gaze for a few more seconds but the pain was becoming unbearable and I collapsed onto my knees, breaking eye contact as well. I was panting from the pain now; it was the worst pain of my life. It felt like my chest was breaking open. I had no idea what was happening but what I did know was that if this pain didn't go away soon I would pass out.

And sure enough, I passed out with the sounds of shouting and panic in the back ground.

(Hospital: around 5 o'clock)

The first thing I noticed as I started to come back to the conscious world was the unmistakable smell of hospital. Arg, I hate hospitals. They were just so depressing. But the worst thing of all was the scent of death in the air. We have an excellent sense of smell. It is both a gift and a curse.

The next thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. It seemed that my pride and my parents were surrounding my bed. They must have heard my heart speed up and knew I would wake soon. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Mom was the first thing saw, she was leaning over me with an expression of worry on her face.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry so much." I said, smiling reassuringly.

She didn't say anything but push some hair out of my face and lean back so I could see everyone else. Everyone was smiling and had looks of relief and worry on their faces.

"Don't you dare worry us like that again bells. If you didn't wake up soon I was gonna bitch slap you awake." Éclair said from the foot of the bed. She had a playful smile on her face.

I was going to say something back when a handsome man walked into the room. He had blond hair and the same golden eyes as the girl I saw in the school parking lot. When he moved to the side of the bed to look me over his smell hit me. This man was a vampire but his eyes where gold. Before another thought crossed my mind a voice started to talk in my head.

"_Don't worry Bella. Your dad told us that his gold eyes signal him as a vampire that drinks from animals. We let him look after you because we were too worried about you to care." _Amber told me. Hm, that's interesting. _"We also think that he is part of the vampire group we saw earlier."_ She continued.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Doctor Cullen. Everything seems to be normal, but I can't figure out what happened to you this morning at school." He said in a polite voice with confusion and slight frustration.

I looked at him for a minute and decided something. I wanted to find out what had happened between that girl and I. I was sure that the same thing happened to her. Maybe the elders would have an answer. We need to talk to the vampires anyway about their life style.

"Doctor Cullen, I think it would be wise for you and your clan to come and visit us tonight. In a couple hours would be good. The same thing that happened with me happened to your clan mate and I would like to find out why. Besides, there are other things we must discuss. Our scent should be easy for you to follow." Before he could reply I swung my legs over the bed and headed for the door. The rest of the family followed me out.

"_Does everyone agree with my decision?" _I asked.

"_We want to find out what happened too Bella."_ Eva responded for the pride.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact I was going to do the same thing if you didn't do it."_ Dad told me reassuringly.

"_Good. Let's get home; I want to talk to grandfather and the elders before they come." _I said as Connor threw me my keys. The pride piled into my truck while mom and dad got into their Dodge Avenger. We started up the cars and started to drive home.

(Home: around 6 or 7 o'clock)

When we got home I called an entire pride meeting. We had a clearing at the back of our house so we were using it as a meeting place. I told everyone what had happened and what I was feeling from the dream all the way to the hospital.

It was silent as the elders had a conversation via pride connection. We couldn't hear what was being said because they had tuned us out. Our pride connection was kinda different from other shifters. We can connect our minds with all of the pride but we can select who we what to talk to. We can block people out. I think our connections evolved because we viewed each other as a family, we had a deeper connection.

It seemed that they had come to a conclusion because they were nodding their heads. Grandfather turned his head to look at me.

"Isabella we have come to a common conclusion but we cannot be completely sure until we hear what the other child has to say." He said to me in a voice that held knowledge and wisdom.

"They should be here soon grandfather, I told them to come in a couple hours. I really want to know what's happening to me grandpa." I only called him grandpa when I was emotional or when an emotion was strong.

"We'll figure it out, my beautiful swan. Everything will be fine." He said to me with a smile. I smiled as well, that was his name for me when I was a little kid.

"They're coming up the road Bells." Ethan said as he walked to stand beside me. Right when he said that I heard seven pairs of feet speeding toward us. They slowed down as they got to the tree line across the clearing from us.

Dr. Cullen walked out first with a beautiful vampire with long brown hair that looked to be in her twenties. Then the five vampires we smelled at school walked out closely behind the two. My eyes immediately looked toward the pixie-like vampire with short black hair. Instead of the pain coming back something else took me over. A strong feeling of happiness washed over me. It was that kind of happiness you get when you see a loved one after a long time has passed. It was that happiness of looking for something everywhere and finally finding it. I was also filled with a sense of wholeness. Like I was complete and everything was right with the world.

Who was this vampire to me? What was it about her that made me feel content?

A/N: All right guys! Chapter one is finished! (Jumps for joy)

Thank you guys for continuing on to the sequel! You know I love you guys right?

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)

P.S. : If you notice that a sentence seems to be missing a word or two, like it was just cut off, then that's not me. Fanfiction likes to do something to my documents when I update. It's fine on the original document but when I live preview it, it's missing a word or two out of nowhere. So, please bear with me. When I catch the error I'll fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and never will.

A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm so f'ing sorry! School just started and my family and I are planning to move. I feel so bad. I left you at an important turning point in the story too... I apologize profusely and hope you'll forgive me. Has it really been more than a month?

~ Chapter 2 ~

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes I see the missing pieces_

_(Searching for)_

_I think I found my way home_

_-I knew I loved you by Savage Garden_

( Recap of chapter 1)

"_They're coming up the road Bells." Ethan said as he walked to stand beside me. Right when he said that I heard seven pairs of feet speeding toward us. They slowed down as they got to the tree line across the clearing from us. _

_Dr. Cullen walked out first with a beautiful vampire with long brown hair that looked to be in her twenties. Then the five vampires we smelled at school walked out closely behind the two. My eyes immediately looked toward the pixie-like vampire with short black hair. Instead of the pain coming back something else took me over. A strong feeling of happiness washed over me. It was that kind of happiness you get when you see a loved one after a long time has passed. It was that happiness of looking for something everywhere and finally finding it. I was also filled with a sense of wholeness. Like I was complete and everything was right with the world._

_Who was this vampire to me? What was it about her that made me feel content?_

[Bella]

It was finally time to get some answers. The Cullens stopped about ten feet away from us.

"We have come like we were asked to. My family and I would also like to know what happened earlier today." Dr. Cullen was the one to speak first.

"That is the reason we have gathered here." Grandfather said. He turned to look at the pixie vampire.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Alice Cullen sir." She said in a respectable manner.

"Well Alice, would you mind telling us what happened from your point of view? We already heard what happened from Isabella here but we would like to hear what you have to say."

Alice nodded and stepped forward a little.

"It was a normal day for us as we were waiting for school to start. Everything was going as usual until a truck drove into the parking lot. It was like my eyes were drawn to it. Like I was waiting for something that I had clue of what. It was then that they exited the truck." She turned to look at me.

"As if a hidden force was driving me, my eyes immediately locked with Isabella here. She was so familiar like I've met her before. I wouldn't know however, I don't remember anything from before I became a vampire." Sadness flashed in her eyes at the thought and I just wanted to take away her sadness. I wanted to see those eyes light up in happiness and joy. She continued to speak.

"As our gazes held, a pain started in my chest. It was like my dead heart was clenching and was struggling to beat again. If I were still alive the pain would have caused me to pass out. Since Isabella seemed to be in the same predicament she passed out shortly after. The pain stopped when she lost consciousness."

"As we thought. It seems that your souls recognize each other." Grandfather said after Alice finished talking.

I turned away from Alice to look at him in disbelief. "What?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

He smiled a little in amusement and started talking again. "We think that your souls have met each other before. For Isabella it was probably in a past life. For you it might be when you were still human. We don't know why you both experienced pain but it might be from a traumatic experience that you've both shared. We won't know for sure until a physical connection is made. When the connection is made memories of that time will come to the surface."

"That's all? A physical connection?" I asked. How simple for something so complicated.

He nodded his head and turned to Alice. "Do you want to do this? Something tragic may be revealed from your past. It might very well be the reason for your absence of memory."

"It might turn out to be something hard to deal with but it is still my past. I want to know who I was before." Alice said with determination.

"Very well." He motioned for me to stand in the middle of the clearing.

Alice and I stood in the middle of the clearing across from each other while her family made a half circle behind her. My pride did the same and formed a half circle behind me. The rest of my family was standing behind them.

We were about five feet away from each other and both of us had no idea how to begin. Does she come over to me or I to her? Maybe we should meet in the middle. Just as I thought that, Alice started walking forward. I started forward as well and met her half way. We were no more than a few steps away from each other. We just stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

I don't know what happened. I have no idea who moved toward the other first but it was like my body had a mind of its own. Before either of us knew what was happening our lips connected. No words could describe what I was feeling at this very moment. It felt like coming home. The missing piece of the puzzle was found. The stars were aligned and everything was right with the world.

As I tangled my hand in her hair to pull her closer the images started. It was like I was watching a movie in my head. Memories were starting to surface and I opened my mind to the entire pride. They were my family and I wanted to share this with them. No matter how hard it might be.

(A/N: From this point on there will be a lot of flashbacks from Acceptance in hard times. You don't have to read it but I think it gives the moment impact. Or you could just skim through the italicized memory scenes to refresh your memory. No matter what you choose to do you have to read the last memory/italicized scene. Tis important.)

_The ride was quiet as we drove down the road. A deep voice from my right broke the silence. "Isabel, you're going to like your new house. I own one of the town's most profitable coal mining companies. So, it's only natural that I have a marvelous house." He said boasting, trying to buy my affection with status. "I'll make sure you have a good care free life at the house. Your new sister," He paused. Anger flashed in his eyes at the mention of his own daughter. "…will make it happen." _

The memory stopped and was quickly replaced with another.

_She mouthed out "Please don't". I looked at her with a confused, worried look. She replied with a "Later". Not wanting to find out the reason by talking, I nodded my head with understanding. With relief her mouth turned upward into a sweet smile and formed two silent words, "Thank you". I gave her a smile of my own and with one last glance; I turned toward the direction where my so called "father" had gone and proceeded down the seemingly never ending hallway._

She had looked so scared back then. But even scared she was still beautiful.

"_Sit, Isabel" He said gesturing to the chairs across from him. Grinding my teeth, I obeyed. "So, Isabel, how are you liking your new home so far?" he said with a confident smile. "It's quite lovely" I reply with barely hidden irritation. "I just knew you'd like it" he said, triumph in his voice like he'd won the prize. Turning toward the girl, an evil smirk spread across his face. "Isabel, I want you to meet my daughter, Mary Alice. I want you to have the best time here so I am going to give her to you as a maid. She will do whatever you want without question and follow you wherever you go. I will allow you to do whatever you want with her and I will allow you to do whatever you wish as long as you do what I want you to do when I ask. I will also allow you to have all the money you require. All you need to do is ask" he said turning back to me to no doubt see my reaction. _

_I was completely shocked, this goddess was his daughter. I had expected this man to be horrible to his daughter, but this was too much. This beautiful girl was acting as his personal servant. She was opening doors for him and he didn't even spare her a glance of acknowledgement. This was the worst kind of man there was on this earth. This girl, Alice, was treated like a possession. Alice is her own person and he is giving her away to me like she was nothing more than a bargaining tool._

I had barely contained my anger when he said that. How dare he?

_Alice was struggling to keep up without actually running. After we were quite a ways away from the house I stopped. My rage wanted an out and my whole body started to shake, its intensity increasing as the seconds ticked by. It continued like this until finally the fuse reached the end, and I snapped._

"_ARRGGGGGGGGGGG!" I screamed with rage and loathing as I slammed my fist into a nearby tree. I could care less as the money slowly floated to the forest floor. From the corner of my eye I could see that Alice had jumped back a few feet. With by fist still connected to the tree, my back hunched, I started to huff. _

The scene skipped a little.

"_I know how he treats me is bad but I can't do anything about it. It's been like this for more than half my life. I'm been doing well so far." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. I grimaced and in a split second decision, pulled Alice into my arms. She froze in surprise but soon her arms snaked around my waist and her face buried into my shoulder as she sobbed. We stayed in this intimate embrace as her sobs turned into quiet sniffling._

That was the first time I ever held Alice.

_I… I couldn't believe this fuck-head. How dare he treat his own daughter lower than a slave or servant! 'Are you using Mary Alice to her full potential?' he asks. Fuck off! I am not "using" Alice, she is her own person and can and will do whatever she damn well pleases in my presence! Alice has had to put up with her father for years; I will not give her anymore disrespect or pain. In my eyes this wonderful person is the most deserving of respect and kindness. _

"_Bella? Are you alright?" A voice next to me pulls me out of my inner ramblings. I turned to look at Alice's concerned face. I must have spaced out for a little. "I'm fine Alice, just thinking." I reply, giving her a small reassuring smile._

The scene switched again.

_I couldn't sit and listen anymore, this was too much. I abruptly grabbed her chin in my hand and gently turned her face so her eyes met mine. "Don't you dare! That was not your fault! Don't blame yourself for something that could not be helped. You are not the one at fault! That man's ignorance is what made your vision play out. Stop torturing yourself!" I scolded in a low voice._

_I knew I was crying now. The pain and sadness that I felt was too much. Alice was crying as well but harder than I. I pulled her toward me and pushed her face into my neck to muffle her sobs. My left arm was securely around her waist holding her to me and my right hand was on her head cradling her to the crook of my neck._

_Alice snaked her arms around my waist and hugged me like I was her lifeline. It was like if she let go she would fall. I responded by pulling her tighter to me, mirroring the strength in her hold on me except slightly tighter. _

_We didn't move even after Alice had calmed down. It was as if we didn't want the moment to break. We sat here holding each other, watching as the room slowly got darker. Alice eventually tried to pull away but couldn't because of my tight hold on her. I let her go and stared into her eyes._

He had brain washed her so much that she believed it was her fault.

"_Pleasure" was all I managed to get out. Cecil was the type of person I avoid confrontation with at all cost. "Ah, But the pleasure is all mine." He said, moving to sit directly across from me. Urg! The way he just said 'mine' made my skin crawl. _

_Dinner was uneventful. I ate my food as fast as I could without choking; I wanted to get out of the room. That bastard Cecil was looking at me the entire time like I was more appetizing then his food. Ewww! Never. In. Your. Lifetime. Asshole. I was glad Alice was having the same thoughts as me because she finished eating around the same time as me. I had excused ourselves and then we practically bolted up to my room._

I had to cringe at the memory. Bastard.

"_I hope you didn't just do what I think you did." Alice said looking at me in disbelief as we started to walk back the way we came. "Oh believe it!" I said, smiling at Alice. "Do you know how expensive this is?!" Alice asked me with a slight squeak in her voice. That's so cute. "Of course I do! I paid for it!" I replied, smile never wavering. "W-why would you do that?" She asked incredulously. "It reminded me of your eyes." I said. Alice stared at me for a little before smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. "Just hide it under your dress sleeve." I said while looking back at her. "I will. Thank you Bella." Alice said with a beaming smile._

That bracelet had matched her so well.

"_Why are you following us? What do you want?" I spat vehemently. A disturbing chuckle made a shiver run up my spine. "Ah, you both smell divine. But don't worry; I'll get what I want soon. It isn't the right time yet." He stated, eyes glowing a disturbing blood red._

No wonder his eyes were red, he was a vampire.

_This felt right to have Alice so close to me. This wonderful woman next to me had to be a gift to the world. I had never met anyone that was so loving. Alice is a person to be treasured, even if no one else sees it I will protect this little treasure cuddled into my side. She has been through so much already and I swear that I will try my damnedest to protect her from the wrongs of the world. I will be her shield. This was my last promise to Alice and myself before I slipped into a dreamless sleep._

I had meant it when I said I would try my hardest to protect her.

(A/N: This one's a long one.) (First kiss)

_The sunlight from the window was shining on Alice just right. It was like an angel had come to visit me. Alice was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I knew that right at that moment that something had changed inside of me; and nothing was going to reverse that change._

"_Good morning, Bella." Alice said with a beaming smile. When I didn't say anything and just stared, Alice started to worry. "Bella? Bella are you ok?"_

_Alice's worry brought me back to the present. I just smiled in response. "You scared me. Don't just…" Alice trailed off when I lifted my hand to caress her cheek. We stared into each other's eyes before I leaned in to close the gap between us. When I met Alice's lips a sense of fulfillment washed over me. It lasted a couple seconds before I pulled away to see her reaction. My hand was still on Alice's cheek as my thumb continued to caress it as I waited for an answer. I started to panic when tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_Alice, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it ag-…" I was cut off when Alice pulled her lips up to meet mine for a second kiss. This one lasted a little longer then the first. Alice broke the kiss but rested her forehead against my own. "Don't you dare start jumping to conclusions, my love." She said with a smile. My heart swelled at the endearment and without thinking I surged up to meet her lips again. Alice gasped in surprise but returned the kiss. The kiss started off slow and loving but picked up when our need started to grow. Without breaking the kiss Alice swung her leg over me and straddled my waist, dress riding up in the process. Her hands were beside my head on the pillow while my hands rested gently on her exposed thighs. I ran my tongue slowly on her bottom lip, asking for access. With a moan Alice opened her mouth for me. Our tongue were battling for dominance but was put to a stalemate when oxygen became an issue. Alice pulled away slowly, both of us panting heavily. _

"_I… I promise that I'm going to… protect you no matter what, my angel." I got out between breaths. She smiled lovingly at me with tears in her eyes before she leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues were battling again and to my surprise Alice won. I moaned into her mouth as she explored mine. My hands started to gently massaging her thighs and I smiled into our kiss when it elicited a deep moan. The door to our room slammed open at that exact moment._

That was the moment I realized that I had fallen in love with Mary-Alice Brandon.

_I used as much force as I could muster and I let my fist have the pleasure of slamming into his face. He fell not so gracefully to the floor. _

"_What the hell-!?" I cut him off._

"_No! You listen to me! I will not take this crap from you anymore! How dare you!? How dare you treat your blood daughter in such a way!? She has done nothing wrong! Alice has no control over what she sees. She would never just watch her mother die. You were the one who did not listen, she tried. Alice loved her mother. She was the only one who accepted Alice as she was, did not care what she could see. Yes, you loved your wife but how dare you blame your daughter!? It just shows how weak you really were." He didn't say a thing, just stared at me stunned. But I was not finished yet._

"_And I do not care that Alice is a woman. I do not care that she is "damaged". She is a special gift to the world, a very valuable treasure. I love Mary-Alice Brandon. And I will not let you get in the way of that!" I yelled the last sentence in his face and stepped over him toward the door._

Ah, I had taken great pleasure in that.

"_You're going to have to jump over to me Alice. I'll catch you." I said to her extending the arm out that wasn't holding on to the tree. She nodded her head and was about to climb onto the window sill when her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. When she came to a look of absolute horror crossed her face. She started to cry and yell at me in hysterics. _

"_No, no, no, no, no. He's here, Bella! You have to leave! Bella, Please!" I could barely understand her because she was crying so hard. I started to panic._

"_Alice, what's the matter? What's going on? I can't leave you-" I was cut off abruptly when something pulled me backwards by the collar of my shirt. The force of the pull made me lose my balance, I was going to fall. Alice surged forward, extending her hand out for me. I reached my hand out as well. It was like the world had slowed down to mock our attempt. Right when my fingers brushed Alice's the world returned to normal, and I was falling again. _

_Wasn't my life supposed to flash before my eyes in moments like this? Wasn't I supposed to see what I accomplished in my life so far? Wasn't I supposed to see all the good times? Guess not. All I could see was the rainy night sky. A flash of lightning lit up the darkness and I saw Alice's face. She was watching me fall as she cried, her hand still outstretched. Her face was so full of pain and I'm the one causing it. I can't believe I failed._

_My back slammed on to the wet unforgiving ground and an unexplainable pain shot through my spine. I only had two thoughts as I was pulled into the darkness._

_I'm so sorry, Alice._

_I broke my promise._

I had started crying before that first sentence was even finished. I knew what was going to happen. Was the world so cruel that I had to go through this a second time? Remember my failure and broken promises?

(A/N: Last one guys, bear with me.)

**(THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT! AT LEAST READ THIS MEMORY!) **

(That's right! I bolded, italicized, and underlined it!)

_Another scene started up but I was sure that this was not one of my memories. I don't recognize this room_. _As I was contemplating this a heart wrenching sob tore through the room. What was that? Or rather who was that? I started to look around the room and what I found broke my heart so much that I wasn't sure it would heal all the way ever again. There would be an irreparable crack forever on my heart._

_Alice was crumpled into a pile on the floor in the darkest corner of the room, away from the shine of the moon coming in from the window. She was sobbing uncontrollably and looked so heart broken. _

_I knew where I was now. This must be Alice's detention cell at the asylum. And I must be the one causing her so much pain. As the room continued to echo with her sobs my heart continued to break by the second. _

_Suddenly the door to the room opened and a man with red eyes swooped into the room. He looked toward the window before his eyes landed on the sobbing Alice. _

"_I won't let him kill you. You have a marvelous gift that should not be wasted. You will be a one of a kind vampire." He paused to look her over._

"_You would be useless like this. Your loved one has just died. I'll use my power to erase your memory. When you awake in three days you will remember nothing." He moved his head closer to Alice's neck._

_I couldn't stop myself. I knew this was just a memory but I dashed forward. "No!" I screamed as I ran over to try and pry him off of her. My hands just went right through the image. _

_I was sobbing as the screams started. This was worse than her earlier sobs. I could only stand here and watch. The screaming had only been going on for a few seconds until a figure appeared in the window._

"_You dare steal my prey?!" The vampire I remember from that time in the ally yelled in rage. His teeth and chin was covered in blood. He had just fed. _

"_Be gone child! There is nothing you can do now! She is already changing. You best be wise and leave. I am centuries your senior and can rip you in half. Go and never come back before I change my mind." The vampire still holding the screaming Alice hissed. _

_The other vampire hesitated before disappearing from the window into the stormy night. _

_The scene started to fade as he picked Alice up and carried her away in his arms._

I was sobbing uncontrollably as I pulled away from Alice. She was sobbing as hard as I was but her tears would never fall. I was sobbing so hard that my body was losing strength and I stumbled back a few steps before I fell backwards onto the cold hard ground. I was barely sitting upright as my pride surrounded me and joined me on the ground. Each one was touching my body in some way, wanting me to know that they were there for me. My entire family was crying along with me as they had seen everything that had happened. Alice was leaning back into the arms of the brown haired mother figure of a vampire. The blonde haired boy and the sex haired boy were "crying" as well while the rest of the Cullen family looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I managed to get out between sobs as I looked into Alice's eyes. Her now golden eyes were so different from their original electric blue. Even if they weren't the eyes I fell in love with all those years ago they were still beautiful and I loved her just the same.

She choked on a sob as she broke out of the brunette vampire's arms. She stumbled over to me and when I opened up my arms for her she fell into them. I wrapped my arms around her small form and held her to me with all my strength. I was going to keep her safe from now on. I was going to make up for that broken promise. I didn't want to let her go. Alice was finally back in my arms.

A/N: Wow! That was a long ass chapter! I wanted to make up for my absence so here ya go. This chapter was twice as long as normal. Twas filled with memories but it was necessary to the story.

Next chapter is going to be from Alice's point of view. There will be more memory remembrances.

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: … Really guys? My Twilight owning status hasn't changed, I don't own it.

A/N: Ok guys you know the drill let's get this out of the way. I'M SO SORRY! Blah bla-blah. Anyway, AP U.S. History is kicking my ass, I had to take the PSAT, the ACT, and I have to move soon. I hardly have anytime to write anymore with three stories in the making. So, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and beyond. I promise to finish all my stories once I start them. Have faith! It will be finished… eventually. :)

READ PLEASE!: Thanks to one of my readers, Morgan Daratrazanoff, I am now an author on library under the same name and am currently updating past chapters. Eventually it will come up to speed and I will be on present chapters. "Adult content" for all my stories on Fanfiction (and possible others) will be on this site. In my stories on Fanfiction I will compromise for "adult content" and the original chapter will be on coffee shop. I will tell you when to go to coffee shop if you want the sexual content. Oh, scandalous! Anyway, both sites will be the same except for the sexual content. Message me if you have any questions or clarifications.

P.S.: You will have to make an account on that site if you want to view NC-17 stories. Sorry! Tis to protect the innocent minds of the children… yeah right! Since when are you guys innocent?

This is basically another flash back chapter but in the point of view of Alice. But enough talking, I've made you wait long enough.

~ Chapter 3 ~

_I wanna know everything about you_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me there_

_-Take me there by Rascal Flatts_

( Recap of chapter 2)

_I was sobbing uncontrollably as I pulled away from Alice. She was sobbing as hard as I was but her tears would never fall. I was sobbing so hard that my body was losing strength and I stumbled back a few steps before I fell backwards onto the cold hard ground. I was barely sitting upright as my pride surrounded me and joined me on the ground. Each one was touching my body in some way, wanting me to know that they were there for me. My entire family was crying along with me as they had seen everything that had happened. Alice was leaning back into the arms of the brown haired mother figure of a vampire. The blonde haired boy and the sex haired boy were "crying" as well while the rest of the Cullen family looked confused. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I managed to get out between sobs as I looked into Alice's eyes. Her now golden eyes were so different from their original electric blue. Even if they weren't the eyes I fell in love with all those years ago they were still beautiful and I loved her just the same._

_She choked on a sob as she broke out of the brunette vampire's arms. She stumbled over to me and when I opened up my arms for her she fell into them. I wrapped my arms around her small form and held her to me with all my strength. I was going to keep her safe from now on. I was going to make up for that broken promise. I didn't want to let her go. Alice was finally back in my arms._

[Alice]

I loved my family, I really did. I've loved them since I had a vision of them all those years ago. So why do I feel this emptiness inside? Why do I feel so incomplete? I have had this feeling since I woke up as a vampire. It has been one of our family mysteries. Jasper says that what I'm feeling is like that of a vampire missing their mate. But see, that's the mystery. As far as I know, I haven't found my mate yet. I don't remember anything from my human life. The only memento I have that pertains to my human life is a beautiful rhinestone bracelet with blue jewels all over it. I've never taken it off.

My family and I have been confused over this issue ever since. Even Carlisle doesn't know and of course that frustrated him. But after a couple of decades we stopped looking for an answer. And life went on, the cycle repeated. We moved, went to high school, graduated college, and finally we moved again. The same thing over and over again. The years just started to blend together. Everything was the same until we moved to Forks.

We have been here in Forks for a couple years now. It was the same old same old until I caught wind of the news of the Swans moving to Forks and transferring to Forks high. That was the day I started to feel different. From the moment I found out that the Swans were coming I started to feel strangely happy and excited. We had no idea what was going on or why I hadn't had a vision of them coming. But now a few days later when the Swans were due to start at our school the feeling of happiness and excitement has increased tenfold. And today I was overly excited to get to school.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry up slowpokes!" I hollered up the stairs, practically vibrating with anxiety and excitement at the same time. Why can't they move faster? They're vampires for crying out loud! Do your zoomy thing!

"Damn Alice, Calm yourself! We're coming." Edward said as he descended the stairs gracefully. The rest of my siblings were following closely behind him. Everyone had smirks on their faces.

"Gee Alice; you're the first one ready today. Pretty soon vampires will start to like human food." Rose said teasingly as we headed for the garage. Everyone started to laugh at her comment.

"Shut up Rose." I said, getting into the driver's side of my Porsche. Rose chuckled as she got into the passenger's seat. The boys got into Emmett's Jeep and we drove off toward school.

(At school)

As soon as the car rolled to a stop in the school parking lot I jumped out of the car. Emmett's Jeep parks in the stall next to us, and they too, exit their car. My siblings and I had just formed a group circle near my car when we hear an unfamiliar vehicle pull in to the lot. We all looked toward the truck as one unit.

It was a black Ford F-450 truck. In the back of the truck had two males, both of which were looking at us cautiously. The truck pulled into a stall directly across from us and the new students piled out. The Swans have officially started at Forks High.

The group immediately formed, what seemed like, a practiced formation. My eyes were drawn to the girl at the front of the formation. She had gorgeous flowing brown hair that fluttered in the wind as she walked toward the school entrance. The early morning sun was like a spotlight that made her shine brighter that everyone else. She wasn't walking; she was gliding forward with a stunning confidence in her strides. This aura that was about her seemed familiar to me. I don't know what it was but my body was telling me that I knew this person.

As if sensing that I was thinking about her, she turned to look at me. Our eyes met. The moment they connected, the world seemed to stop. The air froze its movement, the birds stopped their early morning song, and the earth stopped its rotations. There was nothing but her and me. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed.

And as fast as it stopped, everything started again, and with it a new found pain. This pain was the worse I have ever felt. It was like my heart was convulsing, like my soul was weeping. The pain was so great it was like I was going to pass out. But being a vampire, this wasn't possible.

I could faintly hear frantic voices as my senses slowly focused again. The beauty across the way had fallen to her knees and was desperately grasping her chest. Our eyes never broke their contact until she fainted and collapsed to the ground. The pain stopped immediately as she lost consciousness. I was about to run over to her but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Alice. You can't. It would raise suspicion." I knew that Edward was right but it didn't stop me from being a little bitter.

"Let Carlisle take care of her." He said at vampire speed. I nodded in acceptance. I couldn't go with her to the hospital but I knew my thoughts would be filled with nothing but her for the rest of the day.

(Later that same day: 6 or 7 o'clock)

At the moment my family and I were on our way to meet the Swans at their house. Carlisle had come home and said that they knew that we were vampires and wanted us to meet with them. We were rapidly approaching the source of their scents and started to slow down. We emerged from the tree line and entered a clearing that had a lot of people surrounding what appeared to be their elders.

A feeling of happiness washed over me as my eyes landed on the brunette from earlier. It wasn't a feeling I couldn't readily explain. My musings were interrupted when Carlisle broke the silence first.

"We have come like we were asked to. My family and I would also like to know what happened earlier today."

"That is the reason we have gathered here." One of the elders said calmly. He looked over toward me.

"What is your name child?" He asked me.

"My name is Alice Cullen sir." I answered respectively.

"Well Alice, would you mind telling us what happened from your point of view? We already heard what happened from Isabella here but we would like to hear what you have to say."

I nodded and stepped forward slightly.

"It was a normal day for us as we were waiting for school to start. Everything was going as usual until a truck drove into the parking lot. It was like my eyes were drawn to it. Like I was waiting for something but I had no clue of what. It was then that they exited the truck." I looked toward Isabella as I continued to talk.

"As if a hidden force was driving me, my eyes immediately locked with Isabella here. She was so familiar like I've met her before. I wouldn't know however, I don't remember anything from before I became a vampire," I said sadly. "As our gazes held, a pain started in my chest. It was like my dead heart was clenching and was struggling to beat again. If I were still alive the pain would have caused me to pass out. Since Isabella seemed to be in the same predicament she passed out shortly after. The pain stopped when she lost consciousness."

"As we thought. It seems that your souls recognize each other." He said when I finished talking.

"What?" Isabella and I asked in unison.

"We think that your souls have met each other before. For Isabella it was probably in a past life. For you it might be when you were still human. We don't know why you both experienced pain but it might be from a traumatic experience that you've both shared. We won't know for sure until a physical connection is made. When the connection is made memories of that time will come to the surface." He answered in amusement.

"That's it? A physical connection?" Isabella asked.

The elder nodded and turned to me. "Do you want to do this? Something tragic may be revealed from your past. It might very well be the reason for your absence of memory."

"It might turn out to be something hard to deal with but it is still my past. I want to know who I was before." I said with determination.

"Very well." He said as he motioned for us to stand in the middle of the clearing.

We both stood in the middle while our respective families stood behind us in half circles. We were standing about five feet away from each other. Isabella looked lost, as if not knowing what to do. Wanting to help her out I moved first. Isabella quickly followed my example.

I have no idea what happened, no idea as to who moved first, but eventually our lips met in a sweet embrace. Any words used to describe this feeling would be an understatement; this feeling was beyond human language. That empty, hollow, feeling I have been feeling for so long had vanished. At this moment, it had been filled with the warm presence of Isabella.

Her hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer. The images started then. It was like a movie of my life playing in fast forward. Memories were flashing before my eyes as information was swiftly crammed into my brain.

_I slowly walked down the stairs. This was a routine that I never liked to do. Every time he came home I was supposed to greet him at the door, no matter what I was doing. Then suddenly I remembered the latter part of the vision. I was to have a sister, no matter what the reason; I was to have a sister. The thought made this daily routine seem a little less of what is was, a routine. For the first time in a long while, I was actually excited to greet my father at the door. _

_I got there just in time. I could hear two sets of footsteps coming up the front steps, the second slowly lagging behind that of the first. I turned the knob and swung the door open right as my father stepped inside not once had he paused in his stride toward the door, knowing with confidence that the door would open for him. _

_As he passed I saw who I had seen in my vision. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Said girl paused a little, shock evident on her face. I gave her an expectant look, to show her it was ok, that this always happened. She slowly walked in, bowing slightly as she did so. And I closed the door gently behind her._

That was the first time I saw Isabel. She had been so beautiful.

_My face started to heat up at the realization of how embarrassing it would have been if my incontrollable actions were noticed. I may have come to terms with these new found feelings but I was not ready for them to be out in the open, I wasn't ready to risk being ridiculed. For now I'll just forget about these feelings that are beginning to rise. I need to lock them up for now and revisit them later when there is less risk of discovery or suspicion. Happy with this decision I closed the door and turned around to face my new "sister". She had a look of awe on her face that was laced with complete interest as she looked at the furnishings in the hall and in every room we passed. Suddenly she stopped abruptly, eyes falling on one of fathers more expensive vases. This vase was also particularly my favorite one in the whole house. The look on her face showed her appreciation of the design and the professional craftsmanship. She bent over slightly to examine the brushwork, eyes eagerly scanning each and every stroke. I couldn't help the laugh that was starting to escape my lips, she looked to cute. I covered my mouth quickly trying to stifle the sound so she wouldn't hear but apparently I hadn't succeeded because she turned around to look at me. Her eyes scanned me for a second before they returned to look into my eyes, chocolate brown locked with electric blue._

She was so cute in that moment.

"_ARRGGGGGGGGGG" Her sudden anger filled outburst was so loud that I jumped back a few feet. She slammed her fist into a nearby tree as the money fell to the forest floor. Isabel's fist was still connected to the tree as she was hunched over, huffing. A silence fell upon us. I had no idea what to say. This situation had me at a complete lost for words._

_I walked slowly toward her and bent over to retrieve the money on the floor. If I didn't know what to say I had to at least to something. I stood back up once I had collected all the money and looked at her; she had caught her breath but was still in her hunched over position, looking at the ground. "…unforgivable." She whispered so softly I barely heard her. "I'm sorry?" I said wanting to know what she was mumbling about. "It's unforgivable!" she yelled as she whirled around to face me. Her eyes where lit in an angry fire that I could tell was not aimed toward me. "It's unforgivable how he treats you" her voice was lowered in anger. "That disgrace of a man has no right to treat you that way. You are a human being. You are not to be owned and given away as if you were nothing."_

That was first time since my mother died that someone had shown me that they cared.

"_Are you using Mary Alice to her full potential?" Father asked with a smirk. I looked out the window so I wouldn't have to see the expression in his face. "She's very useful. I must say." Bella replied. Something in Bella's voice made me look back at her. I had to hold back a gasp. Her face had turned back to the emotionless mask I saw earlier today. I started to panic in my head. That face wasn't good, I had a strong feeling that at any moment she would lose it and slam a fist in his face. I had to think fast… I got it!_

I had to smile slightly at this memory.

_Joseph and Bella had become fast friends. Bella would ask us questions about the things and buildings we passed and Joseph and I would answer. I could tell this was the most fun Joseph had in quite a while. We had finally made it to a little shop that sold food, Bella had insisted on buying food for all of us. Joseph had been resistant at first but gratefully accepted it after Bella wouldn't let it go. _

_Bella wanted to walk around the shopping part of town so Joseph parked the automobile and said he would wait. Bella was looking at everything like a child in a candy shop. Bella's excitement kept a smile on my face as she dragged me along, looking into every shop that looked interesting. _

_We continued our walk down the street when Bella suddenly stopped. I had almost banged into her from the abruptness. "Bella, what is it?" I asked watching as she kept staring into the window of a jewelry shop._

Ah, this was when Bella and I had been in town. She bought me the bracelet that I was wearing at this very moment.

"_Shhh, it's ok. He's gone now, Alice" Bella reassured me softly as she rubbed small circles on my back. I could tell she was trying to be strong for me. I could hear the slight tremor in her voice, the fear just below the surface. She may be trying to hide it but I knew that that man had scared her as well. I didn't want her to know I could see though her, but I wanted to comfort her as well. So, I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed tightly. _

_I didn't want to move from our position, It felt so natural. We had both calmed down a while ago but she hadn't made a move to let go; I didn't mind one bit. I pleasant feeling of warmth was spreading through my chest and I didn't want it to stop. I have never felt so content and safe in my entire life. I wanted to bask in this feeling. With a smile I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and let out a contented sigh as my eyes fell shut. In response to my movement Bella placed a hand on the back of my head to hug me to her while the other stayed around my shoulder and her cheek rested on my hair. We stayed like this until Bella gently pulled away with her hands resting on my shoulders. Nothing had to be said; words wouldn't fit into this moment. Bella jerked her head to the entrance of the alley with a smile and started walking. With a smile of my own I caught up with her and grabbed her hand in mine. Bella made no move to pull her hand away just gave my hand a light squeeze in return._

It had felt so right to be in her embrace.

"_Ah! There you are, my lovely! I've been waiting for you to come home so I can talk to you." Cecil said to Bella, ignoring my presence completely. Bella had her emotionless mask on again. Bella turned her gaze to me and her eyes softened._

"_Go up to our room and wait for me. I'll be up shortly." She said with faux authority. I bowed to her and did what I was told. I had a feeling in my gut that this would not end positively. But I could do nothing but do as I was told. I couldn't interfere; It might give away our false master-servant relationship._

Cecil had been such a bastard.

"_Don't worry. I don't expect her back. She is too far gone. Put her out of her misery if you must." Father said before signing the papers and turning on his heel to leave. Right when he was about to step out the door I spoke to him one last time._

"_Good bye, father." He stopped at the door._

"_Good bye, Mary Alice." He said before he disappeared out the door. I started to cry then. For once in such a long time his voice held no hatred or disappointment. Even if it was for just a little while I got to glimpse what he used to be. I got to hear one last time what his voice sounded like before he hated me, before mother died. I got to see one last time the father I used to love. _

"_Ms. Brandon, I will show you to your cell now." A woman's voice said to me. I didn't say anything; I just let her lead me down the slightly lit hallway._

That was the last time I saw Father.

_A memory started up and I was looking at myself. From my view it was like I was a ghost looking in from above. A heart wrenching sob broke me from my thoughts. I looked toward the darkest corner of the room and found myself in a crumpled mess on the floor. My heart ached._

_I was in my detention cell at the asylum. _

_I knew what was going to happen and I was already sobbing as the door suddenly opened. A man- no vampire walked into the room._

"_I won't let him kill you. You have a marvelous gift that should not be wasted. You will be a one of a kind vampire." He paused to look me over._

"_You would be useless like this. Your loved one has just died. I'll use my power to erase your memory. When you awake in three days you will remember nothing." He said as he lowered his head to my neck._

_The memory was slightly blurring as the voices continued._

"_You dare steal my prey?!"_

"_Be gone child! There is nothing you can do now! She is already changing. You best be wise and leave. I am centuries your senior and can rip you in half. Go and never come back before I change my mind."_

_The memory faded completely as my creator picked me up and disappeared from the room._

I was sobbing uncontrollably as I pulled away from Bella. She was sobbing as hard, if not harder, as I was but my tears would never fall. She was sobbing so hard that her body lost its strength and she stumbled back a few steps before she fell backwards onto the cold hard ground. Her group surrounded her and joined her on the ground. Each one was touching her in some way. Her entire family was crying along with us. I l felt arms surround me in a comforting embrace and I leant back into their waiting arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She managed to get out between sobs as she looked into my eyes. Those eyes were the eyes I remembered. They were the eyes I fell in love with. That warm brown color that would set anyone at ease.

With a broken sob, I broke out of the arms that held me. I stumbled over to Bella and fell into her open arms. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I was finally back in Bella's embrace. Even though she was not Isabel, she was my Bella no matter what body she was in. I lost her once, and I never wanted to lose her again. I am not a human that could do nothing anymore, I was a vampire.

A/N: Damn guys, its almost been a year. Sure doesn't feel like a year. Guess that shows how busy I was. But anyway, it is done! Another long ass chapter guys.

The next chapter will likely be during the next break from school coming up. I believe that's in May.

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.


End file.
